I'll Make a Man Out of You
by Storm Princess
Summary: Splinter teaches his sons how to fight.


**I'll Make a Man (Or Turtle) Out of You**

It is time.

Splinter's adopted 'sons' were nearing three years of age, and Splinter had decided to start training them in the art of ninjitsu. They would have to become good fighters if they were to survive in the world with their newly mutated form. It would be crucial to their very survival.

_Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns _

After calling his sons to the Dojo, he observed their behavior. Michelangelo was snickering about something with Raphael, while Donatello blushed embarrassedly, apparently the target of their attention. Leonardo seemed to be the only one taking the environment serious.

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons_

He called for his sons to line up, oldest to youngest. They did as they said, although there were glares passed around, and even a small shoving match between Raph and Don. It ended when Raphael tripped Don and sent him to the ground, Don quickly gaining his feet and standing between Raph and Mikey.

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

He started his sons doing basic warm up moves, then stepped back to view their progress.

First he focused on Leonardo. He moved with few mistakes, slowly and calmly as his master had instructed.

_Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within_

Next he observed Raphael. His second youngest son was doing the movement's right, but he was moving with quick, snappy motions, rather then the slow way their Sensei had demonstrated. Splinter chalked it up to his son's infamous impatience.

_Once you find your center, you are sure to win_

Turning his attention to his youngest sons, the rat wasn't exactly pleased. Michelangelo was purposely messing up the moves in a mockulatory way, apparently trying to catch Donatello's attention. The second youngest did appear to be trying, but he didn't seem to be able to master the moves. Splinter palmed his face. And this was the easy part.

_You're a spineless pale pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

After a few minutes warm-up, Splinter started his sons on learning a basic kata. He focused on helping Michelangelo and Donatello the most, Leonardo and Raphael seemed to have an easier time grasping the concept.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

After fifteen minutes working on the katas, he paired the boys off against each other; Leonardo vs. Raphael, and Donatello vs. Michelangelo. He hadn't taught them any of the moves yet, but he wanted to get them used to sparring in a controlled environment. Also, he wanted to observe their fighting tactics so he knew what their strengths were.

He observed the way they came after each other. Raphael favored striking first, thinking later, while Leonardo seemed to favor simply using that tactic against him. After about five minutes, Leo succeeded in pinning Raphael to the ground.

_Say goodbye to those who knew me_

Donatello seemed to prefer taking a defensive stance, letting others strike first and letting the fight come to him. Michelangelo always had massive amounts of energy, and he channeled it into trying to win the fight against his older brother. Interestingly enough, Don, like Leo, also found ways to turn his opponent's strengths against them, and he ended up the winner of the match.

_Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym_

At the end of the makeshift sparring match, Splinter dismissed his sons, leaving them to do as they wished; telling them they would resume their training in the morning. He heard them talking excitedly to each other as they left the Dojo.

_This guy's got' em scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

As Splinter headed to his room, he considered what he had seen in his sons. They each had potential, but in various places.

Michelangelo would be the fastest, due to his vast energy.

_(Be a man) You must be swift as the coursing river_

Donatello would have to improve in using force against his enemies; it was obvious the boy's pacifistic nature was holding him back some.

_(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon_

Raphael had much passion and anger stored within him. Splinter would have to work to channel that anger into productive ways. Used correctly, his anger could be one of his greatest strengths.

_(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire_

Leonardo preferred not to show a lot of emotion during a fight, he just wanted to get the job done. Splinter noticed a lot of potential in this one, even when his younger brother and him had been in (physical) fights; he would never fight dirty and would never strike on Raphael's blind side. It was a quality that could make a great leader.

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

At 7:00 am, Splinter woke his sons and took them to the Dojo to continue their training. Today he would focus on the reasons for their training, the need to survive. If they were aware of the reason they would be more motivated to do well in their training.

_Time is racing toward us, 'til the huns arrive _

_Heed my every order, and you might survive_

Then he would unstill some doubt into their mind, making them even more motivated to train to defend and protect each other. He had the feeling that the protective feeling would be stirred up in Leonardo and Raphael, even at such a young age they seemed to view themselves as protectors of the family. Donatello and Michelangelo would feel the need to defend themselves, and their brothers.

_You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you_

Today, he decided, he would work with them individually, expand their gifts.

First he would work with Michelangelo, expand his energy and speed.

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

Then Donatello, he would help him let go of some of his pacifistic nature.

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

Raphael would most likely be the hardest of the four. He would need to focus on getting him to channel his anger.

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

Leonardo would be interesting to deal with, Splinter decided to work on building leadership qualities as well as fighting skills.

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Already, he could see, the boys were starting to improve. Just a little bit. Michelangelo seemed to take the process a bit more seriously, while Raphael was trying to slow his motions as his master had instructed. Yes, he would teach them all he knew. He would teach them all he knew in the art of ninjitsu.

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

**A/N: The song is 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' by Donny Osmond. Don't ask me why I wrote it, I have absolutely no idea :) **


End file.
